A Sonic And Pokemon Crossover
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Something has brought the Sonic Team to the world of pokemon, who is behind it? Ash and the gang try to help them get home, but how can they when Team Rocket and Dr Eggman decide to team up?
1. Chapter 1

**A Sonic And Pokemon Crossover**

**Dislaimer: I dont own STH or Pokemon.**

**A/N: More Character's from the Sonic world will get added throughout the story..Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere deep in the Mystic Ruin's was a blue hedgehog named Sonic, he was relaxing against a tall and flourishing green tree with pink flower's on it and it was on top of a small hillside, the place was pretty out of the way were most human's couldn't reach, which is why Sonic came here often, where he could enjoy the peace and quiet, the place was also surrounded by wild flower's another reason why the blue hedgehog liked the place so much.

He was in his normal relaxing postion, with his hand's behind his hed, eye's closed but not sleeping although he was tempted to doze off, the sun was warm and there was very few cloud's passing by in the sky, the hedgehog sighed in contemp, until something startled him from the far distance, he shot on his feet in an attempt to see what it was.

"What was that?" He asked outloud.

Suddenly out of nowwhere and in the sky above him, was a black spiral that looked like a black hole from space, Sonic couldn't believe it, it has just come out of nowwhere, a famlier scream snapped him out of his trance, his eye's shot open in shock at what he what he was seeing, "Sonic, please help me!" It was Amy Rose a pink hedgehog, she was getting sucked in the black hole, she tried her best to get away from it, but the pull was too stronge.

Sonic raced up the tree, but as soon as he got to the top, something black with mist surrounding it had almost thrown him off, Sonic panicked grabbed onto a branch and stopped himself from falling of it, the strange creature was heading for the pink hedgehog, "Amy, look out!" Sonic shouted as he pulled the branch back, which shot himself into the air, he held his hand's out to try and reach Amy, he had went right through the creature who had almost neared the pink hedgehog.

Amy quickly grabbed Sonic's hand's, Sonic then put his arm around her waist and held on to her tigtht, she was trembling and held her eye's shut, Sonic eye's went wide as he saw how close they where getting to the black hole, he turned his head back and saw the creature catching up to them, it now late as the two hedghog's got sucked inside along with the creature, who had roared at the top of it's lung's, the two hedgehog's had to cover their ear's, then everything went black.

x

It was a beautiful day over the city of Sunyshore, Ash, Brock and Dawn were standing outside the city's gym, Ash had just won his eight and final badge of the region, which was the Beacon badge, "finally I have the last badge of the Sinnoh region, now we can enter the legue, you up for it Pikachu?" Ash said in determination.

Pikachu jumped on his shoulders, "Pika!"

"What do we do now, the league isn't until a few month's from now?" Asked Dawn, as they walked back to the pokemon centre, Ash was admiring his last badge.

"Well, that'll just give us more time to train," Ash cheered.

Pikachu's ear's suddenly perked up and he looked up at the sky, but the three, trainer's didn't seem to take much notice, Pikachu shrugged and had deciced to ignore it as they had now arrived at the centre.

Nurse Joy was behind a computer as they reached the reception, door's had made a nosie signalig that someone had entered the centre, she tore her head away from the computer and spotted Ash and the gang in front of her, Joy turned to the three, "oh, hello there how may I help you?" She gave a smile.

"Hey, nurse Joy, would you mind taking care of our pokemon?" Asked Ash.

Nurse Joy nooded, "not at all Ash."

The three then gave her their pokemon, Ash suddenly heard a famlier coming from outside the back of the pokemon centre, "huh, that can't be?" He walked away and peaked round the corner, his eye's shot open, in surprize, "Misty?"

"Ash, did you just say Misty?" Asked Brock after he was fawning over nurse Joy.

Indeed it was Misty, she was talking a group of suspious looking people, but unbeknown to her it was Team Rocket in diguise, they were wearing janitor outfit's, they had spotted her with a rare pokemon that they would love to capture and they were currently trying to get her to trade it.

"I'm sorry but, I don't wanna trade my pokemon, I only caught it recently," Misty said annoyed, they just didn't seem to take no for answer.

"Misty?" Creid a famlier voice.

The three janitor's whinced at it and quickly scurried away before Ash came over, he was followed by Dawn and Brock, "well, they certinly left in a hurry," stated Brock as he watched them run.

"Yeah, they wanted me to trade pokemon with them, they just wouldn't take no for answer," Misty sighed glad to be rid of them.

"It's great to see you again Misty," Ash stated, they both hugged and Misty done the same with Brock, she shook Dawn and Ash and Brock, introduced her to her.

"It's nice to meet you Dawn."

"You too, Misty, I've heard so much about you." Dawn said excitedly while shaking her hand.

They had found a nice spot to have lunch next to a small river, and Brock started making the lunch while they talked, Pikachu was cuddling into Misty, "I've missed you so much Pikachu," she giggled.

"So, Misty what bring you to Sunyshore city?" Asked Ash curious.

"Well, my sister's were telling me that they wanted to have another go at running the gym, so I got them, to show me their battling skills and they've really improved which surrpized me, I have no doubt they could battle and win without actually giving the badge away this time, so now I can leave the gym and travel again, I really wanted to see the Sinnoh region cause I heard so much about it." Misty explained as she pet Pikachu on the head.

"Hey, why don't you travel with us again, it'll just be like old times?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah come on Misty, it'll be great to have another girl traveling with us," Dawn was super excited to hear this.

Misty thought for a moment, "I'd love to."

"Dinner is served guy's," Stated Brock as he carried a plate full of stuff to eat to the table that they had set up, he then joined them as they began eating.

"This is great Brock, I forgot how much I loved your cooking, now I can't say no to traveling with you." Misty said as she ate.

"Thanks Misty."

Suddenly, Pikachu had perked it's ear's up after having stopped eating, Ash saw this and wondered what was wrong, "what's a matter Pikachu?" Pikachu starred up a the sky, Ash folled his lead and his mouth hung open. "Guy's look up there!"

Everyone turned their head to the sky were a black hold had suddenly appeared, a pink and blue dot were seen falling from it, "did you guy's see that, something just fell out of it?" Stated Brock.

After a few seconds the black hold had disappeared, Pikachu jumped of the table and ran in the direction that the blue and pink dot had supposedly fell too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sonic And Pokemon Crossover **

**Chapter 2**

Sonic woke up to find himself in the middle of a forrest, he'd just woken up after having a feeling that someone was touching him, as he sat up no one was there, the blue hedgehog scratched his in confusion, "huh, what just happened?...Oh no, Amy..Where is she? Grrr," Sonic quickly stood up and survied the area he was in for any sign of the pink hedgehog.

"Hm, this place doesn't look famlier, I know I would be able to tell if it was the Mystic Ruins or not, so where am I?" Sonic asked out loud and started walking looking around as he went.

As he was thinking he heard a group of people screaming from the distance and black smoke raising in the sky, "whao, I'd better check that out," Sonic ran in the direction and came to a little picnic area that had wooden tables scatered about in the area,he could hear some shouting.

Sonic hid behind a tree when he spotted some humans and strange creatures that he'd never seen before,"what are those's creature's? Huh," Sonic eye's widened when he saw a gaint cat like robot attacking a group of humans.

"Listen is that a vocie I hear!" Sang a women in red hair on top of the cat like robot.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!" Said a man with blue who appeared next to the women.

"Melting on the wind!"

"Past the star's!"

"And ya' ear!" A cat like creature jumped on both of the two humans shoulders.

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth now dat's a name!"

"We're Team Rocket!" They all cried together.

"In ya' face!"

"Wooobuffet!"

"Mime Mime!"

A boy came forward who was wearing a hat on his head, "Team Rocket, what do you guy's want this time?" his small yellow mouse creature soon followed, Sonic could honestly say that was the strangest thing he'd ever seen.

"Hahahahaa, what we always want twerp, your pokemon, so hand'em over!" Jessie laughed as she gripped the control's ready to catch their pokemon.

"Hey look whose back, it's the original twerppette!" James said as he suddly noticed Misty stading with her Azurill.

Misty frowned, "I see you guy's haven't changed much, still after pikachu I see!"

"How come your back anyway twerppett, did you miss your boyfriend?" Asked Meowth as he pulled down a mircophone that was haning above the control's in the robot.

Misty's eye's shot open, "I don't have a boyfriend!"

Jessie was getting impatient, "oh, who cares, we didn't come here for gossip, let's just steal their pokemon already!" Meowth and James went back to using the control's, and they released one of the machanical cat's claw's, the right one shot out and grabbed Misty and Azurrill.

"Ahhhh!"

"Misty!" Cried Ash he rushed over and tried to pry open the finger's of the claw but it was hopless.

"hahhahaha, ooo good shot Meowth, we can take all of her water pokemon."

Sonic blinked in confusion before snapping out of his stupor, these's kid's needed help, he shot out the tree's in flash of blue and destoryed the claw that was holding Misty by turning into a spinning ball and using his homeing attack, he grabbed her and Azurill and took them to a safe spot.

Ash's mouth hung open, "what, how'd that happen?"

Misty saw the flash of blue speed off towards the robot it headed strait for the left leg of the robot, it shot through the leg causeing spark's to fly about before exploding, Misty's mouth hung open as Ash came to help her and get her out the way before she was blowen away with the explosion.

Inside the robot however Team Rocket were panicing, "Meowth did you build this thing correctly, cause I didn't see anyone of the thoses twerp's use any of their pokemon?" Jessie screamed in rage.

"Uh, of course I did, I'm a pro at building Meowth shaped robots! Ahhhhh," Meowth screamed back before the machine exploded and TR were now flying through the air.

"Did any of you see a flash of blue before we exploded?" Asked James.

"No why?"

"I think that's the cause of us blasting off." James said with eye's closed.

Jessie frowned and huffed, "oh who cares, it's too late now..."

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Cried all three rocket members as they flew off into the distant sky.

Meanwhile back on the ground, once the smoke had cleared everyone opened their eye's and made so no one was hurt and thankfully everyone was okay, Ash helped Misty up and they got back together with Dawn and Brock, "you guy's okay?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah we're fine," said Brock.

Dawn looked around the area, "hey did you guy's see a blue flash before the robot got destoryed?"

"Yes I did, I think it saved me," Misty said.

Suddenly a blue flashed raced right right up to them lifting the dust of the ground causing Ash and the gang to cover their eye's and cough, "is everybody okay?" Asked a concerned vocie.

Ash opened one eye at just a crack and was shocked to see what was in front of him, everyone else gasped, "whoa are you a pokemon?"

The creature in front of them blinked in confusion, "uh, pokemon, what's that?"

Pikachu ran over to Sonic and looked up at him, "pikachu?" He cocked his head to the side.

Sonic starred in awe and pet pikachu on the head, "hey this little guys kinda cute." he chuckled pikachu seemed to be enjoying his clapping seesion.

"Chaaa," he cooed

Ash stood forward, "this is my buddy pikachu, my names Ash." He said pointing to himself and the others followed suit and introduced themselfs, Sonic did the and explained what he was and where he came from and also how he came to be here.

"Wow I can't beleive it, so your actauly from another planet Sonic?" Asked Dawn as they sat round one of the picnic table and beagn eating lunch.

"Yeah, I just hope I can't find my friend before anything happens to her," Sonic sighed.

"We can help look for her?" Offered Ash as he dug into his soup that Brock had just made.

"So, who is she?" Asked Misty.

"Well she's a pink hedgehog like me, execpt I'm blue and a boy, heh, her names Amy,she's one of my good friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Sonic And Pokemon Crossover **

**Chapter 3**

Ash and co along with Sonic were still sitting around the picnic area, pikachu was busy eating along with the other pokemon, his ears perked up at the sound of footsteps coming towards the area, everyone was laughing until they all heard the footsteps, they'd turned round and Ash was the first one to stand up, "Paul!" He called as the purpled haired pokemon trainer was passing by.

Paul stopped with his back to the group and Ash ran over to him with pikachu quickly jumping his shoulders, "hey Paul, long time no see, you wanna have a battle?" Ash asked.

Paul smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "so, perdictable, I knew you were going to ask that."

Ash frowned, "well, you wanna battle or not? Cause I'll beat you this time."

Paul turned to the group with an uninterested look on his face and his hands in his pockets, "sorry, can't I'm pretty busy right now."

Misty turned to Brock and Dawn who were watching the two, "who is that?"

Brock turned to Misty, "that's Paul, I guess you could say that he and Ash are rivals, though I don't like his training style."

Dawn nooded, "yeah, he treats his pokemon so coldly, I've never seen anyone treat their pokemon the way he does."

Ash had tried everything to get Paul to battle him, but Paul just wasn't up for it, "look I told you, I don't have time, I'm busy searching for a pokemon, possibly one that no one's ever seen before, so if you'll excuse me," Paul had started to walk away when Ash had realized what the purple haired trainer said.

Ash put out a hand to stop him, "wait, what do you mean by a pokemon that no ones ever seen before?"

Paul glanced back at Ash,"haven't you heard? there has been sightings, it's said to be pink, possibly a female pokemon, it can walk on two legs, that's all I've heard unfortunatly," Sonic had heard this discription and his eye's went wide, he shot up off the table and stood next to Ash.

"Do you know where she might be?"Sonic asked.

Paul turned round and was shocked to see Sonic,"what are you? Are you a pokemon?"

"This is Sonic, he's from another planet, please Paul could you tell us where you saw the pink pokemon?...Sonic it could be your friend Amy," Ash said turning to the hedgehog.

Sonic nooded, "that's what I was thinking."

Paul shrugged, "I haven't seen it yet, but it's said to be around this area," Paul had walked off and Ash and Sonic returned to the table.

"Hey, guys we gotta look for Sonic' s friend, she's said to be somewhere in this area," Ash said, everyone nooded and began packing everything up, they'd returned the pokemon to their pokeball's and started searching.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forrest surrounding the area, Amy lay on the ground out cold, but she was starting to wake up, she stirred something kepted poking her face, she'd finnally woken only to be surprized to see a bunch of wild pokemon starring at her, the pink hedgehog blinked in confusion when she sat up, "w-what a-are th-theses creatures?" Amy asked outloud.

Suddenly out of nowhere a net came flying through the sky and landed on top of her, "ah! where'd this come from?" Amy struggled to get out, the pokemon in that area had fled.

Two people emerged from the trees, they were dressed in strange outfits and had weird shaped hair, there was a tall man and a women, Amy looked up at them, "who are you?"

The man brought out a walkie talkie, "sir, we have the rare pokemon, do you want us to bring it in?"

"Yes, bring it now?"

Amy tried to struggle out of the net again but it was just no use, a flash of white came arcoss the net slashing it into bits, Amy eyes widened and she looked around only to see a strange creature standing in front of her, the two people stood back in surprize.

"A Lucario, where'd that come from?" The man growled.

The lucario had started up an aura sphere attack, it let it loose covering the humans in smoke after they'd been hit by the attack, making shield their eyes, lucario had grabbed Amy and had got her away from them, once they were away lucario had sat Amy down.

Amy stood up, the lucario watched her carefully, after a minute the lucario had ran off, leaving Amy herself, when she snapped out of her trance she tried to stop the pokemon, "wait!" She creid, but the pokemon was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Sonic And Pokémon Crossover **

**Chapter 4**

Amy continued her walk through the tree's feeling a little wary of all the strange creatures that she saw as she passed by them, the creatures didn't look too dangerous to her and none of them had actually bothered with her at all. She even found some of them pretty cute, "huh, these creatures look really friendly, I just wish I knew what they were cause I've never seen anything like them before," she said to herself.

Soon her feet began to ache and she had to take a pause in her walking, "oh, my feet hurt. I'll just have to take a break," the pink hedgehog groaned and sat herself down on a stone near a small lake. She smiled at the sight it was sort of breath-taking, the sun beamed down on the lake giving it a shimmer of blue light.

"Lovely," she commented. "I so wish Sonic was here now, this would be so romantic," she then sighed with a saddened face, "I just hope he's okay."

Soon a mean sounding voice tore her away from her daydreaming "I finally found you!"

Amy gasped when she turned her head and saw a human with purple hair standing behind her and compared with the creatures she just saw he didn't look too friendly, she jumped off the stone to fully face him and was fully ready to use her hammer if she had to.

Paul placed a hand in pocket and prepared to bring out a poke ball, "you're going to be mine, go torterra!"

Amy blinked and shrieked and backedup a little as the pokemon came out its ball this pokemon was really different from the other creatures she saw, it was way bigger than any of them, "torterra use razor leaf!" Paul wasted no time in attacking the lone pink hedgehog.

Amy's eyes shrunk in confusion she stood frozen as the attack was aiming straight for her. When suddenly a ball of blue blur blocked the attack from hitting the pink hedgehog, instead the attack was sent back and hit torterra, Paul growled in annoyance.

"What!"

Sonic had jumped out of his spin attack and placed a protective arm in front of the pink hedgehog. Amy eyes went wide and a gasp escaped her lips, then a big smiled spread across them, "oh, Sonic you don't know how happy I am to see you right now!" Her soft peachy arms wrapped around Sonic's arms.

"Ames..Can't...Breath!" Sonic managed to gasp out through one of her famous death hugs.

Amy smiled sheepishly and let go, "oh I'm sorry Sonic."

Sonic waved his hand with a grin, "heh, it's okay I'm just glad to see that your safe," the blue hedgehog turned to Paul who looked ready to attack again but this is when Ash, Misty, Brock and Dawn had caught up.

"Paul wait don't attack them, their not Pokemon!" Cried Ash with pikachu perched on his shoulders and was shouting at torterra.

"Pika pi!"

Paul briefly turned around as the group reached them and they were now trying to catch their breath, "whadddya mean their not Pokemon?!" He snapped.

Ash explained the whole story to Paul, the purple haired trainer returned his Pokemon to its pokeball soon after, "hmph so this was just a waste of my time, see ya later!" Paul closed his eyes and placed his hands in his pocket's as he walked off.

"What is with that guy?!" Questioned Misty.

"Beats me, I just wish he'd be a little nicer," Commented Dawn.

"He reminds me of Shadow," Amy said while thinking.

Sonic nodded along with her, "my thoughts exactly."

"So you must be Amy am I right?" Asked Ash as the gang turned to the pink hedgehog.

Amy nodded, "yeah that's me I guess Sonic told you about me?"

"He sure did," Ash then introduced himself and the rest followed

Sonic laughed nervously but soon calmed himself down, "so Ames what happened to you where'd that thing come from that pulled us into that black hole?"

Amy sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "um I'm not really sure to be honest I mean I was just shopping when it happened, I was walking down the street when suddenly everything went black and really cold I couldn't see anything. Then there was this bright light and that thing picked me up off the ground and flew me through the sky for some time and then of course you appeared and saved me."

Sonic blinked and scratched his ear, "huh, that's pretty weird."

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Ash.

"Sonic, you don't think any of our other friends could be here do you? I mean just like what happened in Chris's world when everyone turned up," Amy suggested.

Sonic nodded "I guess that's possible, so all we gotta do is look for'em."

Amy agreed and everyone else agreed to help so they started headed out on the road towards the Pokemon league. Amy walked along with Misty and Dawn while Sonic hanged around with Brock and Ash. Dawn suddenly brought up a random conversation about crushes.

"So, do any of you girls have a crush on anyone?" Dawn asked with a giggle.

"Uh, where'd that question came from?" Questioned Misty with a blush.

"No reason, just a random question," shrugged Dawn. "So what about you Amy do you like anyone?"

Amy gave a big smile, "well yes I do but I would actually say my crush has turned into something more than a crush."

"Oh, you mean you actually love someone?" Dawn nearly shrieked but Amy got her to be quiet.

"Uh, yeah please don't tell him, it's uh actually Sooonic," Amy said as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Really aw you guy's would be so cute together," commented Misty.

"So what about you Misty?" Dawn asked now turning to the headed trainer.

Misty blinked a few times before looking down at the ground, "um, I don't have a crush on anyone."

Dawn raised her eyebrow, "really no one there must be someone?"

Misty frowned and shook her head, "yes there's no one, what about you Dawn?"

Dawn rubbed her head and laughed nervously, "heh well don't go nut's on me...It's um actually Paul," she said the last part rather quietly.

Misty was shocked and so was Amy, "PAUL!" They both yelled catching the attention of the boy's.

"Uh, why'd you guy's just yell out Paul's name?" Ash questioned a little worried as they paused in their walking.

"None of your business Ketchum!" Misty hit Ash over with her hammer.

"Ow, alright alright I give!" Ash yelled as he covered his head with his arms he ran back over to Sonic and Brock.

"I take it you didn't find out huh Ash?" Laughed Brock.

Ash muttered something that he didn't quite understand and Sonic laughed along with Brock "that hammer reminds me of Amy's hammer so I know what your going through Ash."

xxXXxx

Meanwhile on an island far off Sunyshore coast a metal building had appeared from nowhere, a large fat man know as Dr Eggman sat inside the main control room on his large chair. His eyes gazed upon his screens that allowed him to view the outside world.

Eggman looked upon the screens with a bit of interest, "hm, so we were brought here by that strange creature I have no clue as what it was, but I'll certainly find out, in the mean time I can take over this world and finally build Eggman land!" He laughed evilly.

His two faithful and loyal robots doubted his plans, "hmph I bet Sonic will show up," commented Decoe.

"He always does then Eggman won't stand a chance," said Bocoe.

Unfortunately Eggman had over their little conversation, "WHAT WAS THAT!"

Both began to panic, "uh, we said that you will beat Sonic this time!"

Eggman growled, "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

"Suddenly something banged into the the metal building which caught both Eggman's and the two robot's attaention.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Sonic And Pokemon Crossover **

**Chapter 5**

Eggman growled "what the heck was that?!" He questioned out loud and survived the monitor screens. They showed no signs of anything hitting into the side of his base, nothing was on the island that could possibly be the cause. Soon the sliding doors to the control room opened in which he was situated in; to reveal one of his guard robots. It carried two humans in matching outfits and some sort of cat like creäture.

"Doctor Eggman we have some intruders, but they have been captured!"

Eggman whirled round on his computer chair while stroking his brown beard as he gazed down at the three, "hm, intruders you say? Sit them down and be on your way."

"As you wish master Robotnick!" The robot did as asked and then continued its duties.

The two humans groaned in pain "uhhhh those darn twerps they always get the better of us!" Moaned Jessie.

Meowth was the first to notice the fat man on the chair observing the three of them, "heh, uh who are you?!"

Jessie and James glance at meowth for a second and then followed where he was looking at and also spotted the fat man, "good question meowth who are you?" Jessie asked with a frown.

Eggman chuckled, "I am doctor robotnick also known as Eggman, I am the future ruler of this world hehe and you three have just trespassed on my base I'm afraid I don't tolerate that!"

The three rockets shrunk back in fear as Eggman emerged from his seat, "ehhhhh!"

"We're terribly sorry heh we promise it won't happen again if you let us go?" Begged James.

Eggman was about to push a button on his chair when the alarms sounded through out his base, "doctor Eggman the monitors are picking up chaos energy!" Stated Bokun.

"WHAT?!" Eggman whipped back round to the screens.

Jessie, James and meowth looked at one another with confused expressions on their faces, Eggman looked over the screens and they showed a place that had a chaos beam emitting a light from the ground to the sky, "grrr that's a chaos emerald alright I'd know that light anywhere, Shadow get in here!" Eggman demanned and pushed on a button which signaled to Shadow to enter the room.

The black and red hedgehog entered the control room and walked past the trio without giving them a second glance, the three rockets had moved to the side and out of the hedgehog's way, "is that a pokemon?" Breathed out Jessie.

"I don't think so Jess," said James.

"You called doctor?" Shadow asked with arms folded and still ignoring the trio.

"Yes, I don't know if you've noticed or not but we are in a completely different world to our own and I bet you any money that, that pesky blue hedgehog and his friends are here as well. Nevertheless I've got to have those chaos emeralds!"

Shadow opened his eyes, "hmph It's kinda hard not to notice, I can use chaos control you know!"

Eggman sighed, "yes, yes whatever you know what you need to do Shadow, so do not fail me!"

Shadow shrugged "as you wish doctor," with that said Shadow made his way out of the base and finally noticed the three rockets they smiled nervously at him which made him smirk he then continued on his way out.

Jessie, James and meowth sighed in relief and turned their attention back to Eggman, "excuse me do you mind telling us what chaos emeralds are?" Asked meowth who was particularly interested. Eggman grinned and started his explanation while team rocket told him about the world of pokemon.

xxXXXxx

Meanwhile Ash, Sonic and the gang had stopped for rest, since the night air was rolling in they'd found a suitable place to camp and already had a fire going. Luckily Dawn had extra sleeping bag and she had kindly offered Amy one, Brock had offered Sonic one of his but the blue hedgehog said he'd be fine sleeping in a tree.

"Wow, Brock that was another amazing dinner, I've just realised how much I've missed them," Misty said as she placed her plate down.

"Thanks, Misty that means a lot."

"So, Sonic, Amy can you guys tell us what your world is like?" Asked Ash who was eagered to find out pikachu had nestled on his shoulder.

"Actually it's pretty much the same as yours, well I guess a few things might different at least, right Amy?" Sonic said as he glanced at the pink hedgehog who was finishing her dinner.

"Yeah I would say so, I haven't seen anything that's differentthough apart from the strange creatures that you guys have and the ones I saw in that forest," Amy said as she placed her plate down.

"What are those things anyway?" Sonic questioned.

"Well these guys are called pokemon, in this world we humans and pokemon battle together with other humans and pokemon though not everyone battles, some just prefer to be friends but we're always friends no matter what we do," Ash said as he stroke pikachu.

They talked about both world's until it got late and the fire died down, afterwards they got settled into their sleeping bags and soon fell asleep and Sonic of course was on the tree above them. The moon rose high in the sky while star's sparkled around it the area they were in went eerily quiet.

Amy woke with a start and she could feel her heart racing "huh, that was weird, what a strange dream," she whispered to herself and she tried to calm her heartbeat. Her emerald eyes gazed over the campsite everyone was still asleep, she yawned and attempted to get back to sleep when a shadow reflected upon the ground with help of the moon's light.

"Uh, that was probably just my imagination," she stated but gasped when she saw it again.

It started to head towards the small lake they had passed that day, Amy quickly and quietly followed it and was confused when she couldn't see it anymore all she saw in front of her was the lake itself. "Huh where'd it go?"

What she didn't know was the shadow was emerging from behind her and out of the ground the pink hedgehog was about to give up when she turned round and stared at the creature before her, her eyes shrunk in fear as she recongised the creature before her. She let out a scream which alarted Sonic.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Sonic And Pokemon Crossover **

**Chapter 6**

Sonic sighed in the tall tree that he called a bed for the night, the breeze from the wind rustled his thick blue quills. Soft snores from Ash and the others could be heard down below, the hedgehogs green emerald eyes darted up to the white shining moon in the dark purple night sky. _'You know this planet is pretty cool, what with all these strange and amazing creatures, I just hope Eggman isn't here to ruin things. But if he does happen to show up I'll be there to stop him, no matter what,' _thought Sonic as his eyes closed over.

His eyes suddenly snapped open after an hour as a familiar scream sounded through the night air, "Amy?!" Sonic yelled in worry and jumped off the tree he headed in the direction that the scream came from. He was surprised to see Ash and Pikachu running along side him.

"Ash, Pikachu?" He questioned.

Ash nodded as they ran "we heard Amy scream, we have to help her!"

Sonic smiled and nodded "right, I think she's up this way!"

Both Sonic and Ash reached the lake Sonic looked around until his eyes landed on the pink hedgehog who was all curled up in a ball and shaking, "Amy!" he dashed out of the tree's and got on his knee's. "Amy are you okay what happened?!" He gently sat her up right but her eyes were closed.

"S-something I don't know what it was, but it tried to attack me," Amy said and she opened her eyes as a pokemon appeared behind her. "But this Pokemon saved me from that thing."

Sonic looked at the pokemon who had its arms folded as it came and stood beside the pink hedgehog, Ash watched awe as the pokemon approached "whoa it's a lucario."

Lucario stuck out a protective arm in front of Amy as Sonic stepped forward, it growled at the blue hedgehog, Amy mouth hung open in surprise "um wait it's okay lurcario their my friends!"

Lucario glanced at the pink hedgehog and nodded while he returned his arm to his side, the Pokémon stood contentedly beside Amy, "wow Amy I guess you've got a new friend," said Ash.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu agreed.

Sonic smiled at lucario "thanks for taking care of Amy."

Lucario nodded in return "hey look the suns coming up we better head back to the guys before they wake up," Ash suggested since the sun was up in the distance.

Soon everyone was up and they were back on the road lucario had decided to tag along and only walked beside Amy, "wow I've never seen a lucario up close before and he's seem to really like you Amy," said Dawn as she gazed over the pokemon.

Amy smiled at lucario who just happy to walk beside her, "you know I've met this lucario before."

Sonic slowed and started to walk beside them "you have?"

Amy nodded "yep, that was the second time lucario saved me, you see I almost got captured by these strangely dress humans, that was when I first realised that I was in a different world, but lucario got rid of them."

As they walked through a grassy field a shimmering blue light fell through the sky, Ash stopped in his tracks since he had just seen it at the last minute, "hey did anyone see that?"

"See what Ash?" Asked Dawn.

"It was a sparkly blue light falling from the sky and it looked like it landed right up ahead."

"Sonic you don't think it could be an emerald do you?" Asked Amy towards Sonic.

The blue hedgehog nodded "maybe, let's check it out."

They all agreed and ran to the spot where Ash thought that it fell to, "that must be it!...Huh?" Misty called as she spotted the light shining out a pile of grass, she was about to pick it up when a shadow of a hedgehog rushed by picking the emerald up along with it and stopping not to far from the group.

Sonic growled when he layed eyes on a certain red and black hedgehog, "Shadow, I thought it was you!"

"Hmph, well if it isn't faker, so you are here after all, doctor Eggman will be most unhappy to here that!" Shadow said with not a care in the world as he glanced back at the group since his back was facing them and usual his arms were folded over and one hand contained a blue emerald.

Sonic glared at the hedgehog "so Eggman is here, and I bet he's planning to take over this world to?!"

"Hmph you better believe it!"

Suddenly and out of nowhere a robotic arm stretched out and grabbed the emerald out of Shadow's hand, "What?!" The dark hedgehog yelled as he turned his head and saw the meowth balloon in the sky above them. He growled "you three!"

"Hahhhahah!"

"Look James their prettier than I thought it would be!" Jessie screamed in delight as she hugged the emerald.

"Yes we could sell that for a lot of money!"

Meowth jumped up and scratched the two on the face "Yeow!" They screamed in pain.

"Meowth what is the meaning of this, you've ruined my face?!"Complained James.

Meowth shrugged "meh your face was already ruined, you two are forgetting why we came here!"

"I tell you why we came here you mangy cat it was to get rid of you!" Jessie yelled angrily and tossed meowth out of the balloon, "hmph now that, that's taking care of let's capture Pikachu!"

"Meeeeoooowtth!" Meowth hit the ground pretty hard.

"Hey that's a lucario?!" Said James as he spotted the pokemon.

"Then let's catch that one to!" James grinned and sent another robotic arm out towards lucario.

A yell and a hand with a white glove appeared and shattered the arm, Sonic eyes went wide when he saw who they belonged to, "Knuckles?"

"Hey Sonic, knew I'd bump into ya at some point...so just who are these three losers?" Knuckles frowned up at the balloon.

"Hey who are you calling a loser? Let's teach that thing some manners James whatever it is!"

James shrugged "it's certainly not a pokemon, go cacnea use pin missle!"

"Go seviper posion tail!"

The pokemon were released and headed straight for the gang, Ash and Pikachu jumped in from of Knuckles "Pikachu use volt tackle!"

"Pikaaa, pikaaa!" Pikachu ran through a bolt of electricity which sent the team rocket pokemon flying back towards the balloon

"Ahh! Ooooh meowth what are you waiting for your a pokemon go get them to!" Jessie ordered.

"Man ya don't have to be bossy about it, but never fear I'll just give them the old scratch attack, it never fails!" Meowth headed straight for Shadow who hadn't moved from where he stood, but soon the cat pokemon stopped in his tracks as the hedgehog lit up his hand.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled and sent meowth flying towards the ballon which also sent team rocket blasting off.

"Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!"

The emerald fell to the ground and Ash manged to catch it, "got it!"

"Wait to go Ash!" Said Sonic with a thumbs up.

Ash grinned but noticed that Shadow had vanished "hey where'd Shadow go?"

"Probably back to doctor Eggman, I just don't get why he works for him he's only going to get double crossed," Knuckles said with folded arms.

Sonic smirked "look who's talking!"

Knuckles growled "I didn't get double crossed, I was tricked!"

"Your easily tricked knucklehead!" Sonic replied.

Knuckled growled, but they stopped arguing and he was introduced to the others as they continued on along the road not knowing that a shadow lingered behind the tree's that was right behind them,


End file.
